Serie PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR: Patty
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Primero de una serie de seis relatos de los cuales uno se encuentra disponible en la sección de lecturas para adultos...


**_¡SALUDOS A TODOS! LA HISTORIA QUE LEERAN A CONTINUACION FORMA PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE SEIS RELATOS DE LOS CUALES UNO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SECCION DE LECTURAS PARA ADULTOS. ¡QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!_**

 **PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR**

 **por Astrid Ortiz**

 **(Eiffel)**

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 **PATTY**

El sol de verano hacía sus travesuras en las cálidas y alegres playas floridianas. En una de sus orillas, una veintena de personas se había congregado alrededor de un improvisado altar, y en el mismo, una mareada Patricia O' Brien se sostenía de una columna de flores decorativas para no desmayarse por séptima vez en la tarde. "¡Aaaaaayyy, abuela!", exclamó a su pariente, "¡sólo a ti se te ocurre celebrar mi boda bajo un sol candente!"

La abuela Martha sólo rió, mirándola a través de sus ya no tan efectivos anteojos. "¡Si tan sólo llevaras puestos tus lentes, Patty querida, las cosas dejarían de dar vueltas a tu alrededor, y no te sentirías tan indispuesta!", y procedió a conversar con los progenitores de Patty, quienes trataban a toda costa de afianzar la carpa en la arena para evitar que la brisa marina se llevara enredado todo el escenario nupcial. ¿En qué estaba pensando su familia al realizar la ceremonia en la costa del Atlántico? Y lo peor de todo: ¿dónde se había metido su novio?

Annie y Candy corrieron a socorrer a su gran amiga, quien derramó lágrimas de alivio al verlas. "¡Candy... Annie!", exclamó, siendo agarrada por ambos lados de sus amigas para no caer al suelo por enésima vez. "La ceremonia ya estaba supuesta a comenzar, ¡y mi adorado Stear no aparece!" Lo cierto era que no se había sentido tan desesperada desde que lo creyera muerto en la pasada guerra, aunque para su alivio, su novio inventor se las había ingeniado entonces para activar un propulsor que había instalado en la avioneta de guerra, y el cual lo había lanzado al aire, librándolo de morir con la explosión del avión... aunque habían quedado las cicatrices de las balas. "¿Acaso no anda haciendo maldades con tu hermano?", preguntó a Annie.

La chica de largo cabello azabache movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. "Archie no sería capaz de matar una mosca, mucho menos de hacer bromas pesadas el día del casamiento de su hermano. Además, está ayudando a la tía abuela a bajar del coche."

Patty giró en dirección a su amiga enfermera. "Entonces debe estar con-"

"Mi novio no pudo venir, Patty... anda muy ocupado, y lo entiendo", aseguró Candy.

Un nuevo torrente de lágrimas se asomó a las pupilas marrones de la novia. ¡Se suponía que fuera el día más feliz de su vida! "Oh, Stear", suspiró, mientras tomaba asiento sobre una áspera roca. "¿Por qué me haces pasar estos sustos?"

"¡Patty, estropearás tu vestido!", gritaron Candy y Annie al unísono.

Pero Patty no entendía razones, y ahora lloraba a mares, haciendo que se corriera su bien elaborado maquillaje. "Stear, Stear... ¡me has dejado plantada, justo el día de nuestra boda!" En eso, sintió que se desvanecía en la arena, y antes que llegara a desmayarse por completo, corrió a buscar los lentes para aclarar su visión. Después de todo, el matrimonio ya no se llevaría a cabo. ¿Qué más daba, pues, si arruinaba su apariencia con los gruesos anteojos? Colocándose los mismos donde correspondían, suspiró profundo para no desplomarse en plena playa... y fue entonces cuando se transformó la escena.

Justo frente al altar, apareció una extraña máquina que simulaba una especie de nave o artefacto volador. Luego que la misma expidiera humo, la puerta de dicho bulto de metal se abrió, revelando a un emocionado y apenado Alistear Cornwell. "¿Qué hay de nuevo, chicos?", saludó, fingiendo no tener idea alguna de su tardía llegada a su casamiento. "¿Viste mi nuevo invento, Patricia?"

Patty corrió furiosa hacia él. "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Stear, ¡casi muero de pensar que me habías dejado plantada! ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?"

Stear emitió una risilla nerviosa. "Lo cierto es, Patty, que estaba preparando mi obsequio de bodas para ti, y como sabía que me estaba demorando, aguardé porque activaras la señal para traerme en mi máquina voladora."

Candy no pudo evitar estallar en risas. "¿Máquina voladora... _eso_?", y continuó riendo, mientras que Patty aún no borraba el enfado de su rostro.

Stear se acercó a su diminuta y hermosa novia. "Tus anteojos... los programé para que en cuanto te los pusieras, mi máquina voladora me transportara inmediatamente."

Por un minúsculo lapso de tiempo, Patty sonrió con orgullo ante la más reciente ocurrencia de su gran amor. Entonces volvió a asumir su indignación y cuestionó: "¿Quieres decir que esa máquina que inventaste es tu regalo de bodas para mí?"

"¡No seas malagradecida!", exclamó uno de los presentes.

Stear contempló al hombre que había hablado. "¿Y a éste quién lo invitó?"

Todos se miraban confundidos. Finalmente, Patty exclamó: "¡Eso no importa ahora! Lo que importa es que deberíamos habernos casado, ¡y no lo hemos hecho porque primero quisiste obsequiarme esta máquina voladora!"

"De hecho, no es la máquina lo que vine a obsequiarte, Patty", aclaró Stear con una contagiosa sonrisa. Se acercó a la extraña cosa voladora, extrayendo de ella una caja finamente decorada. "Abrelo", dijo con emoción, "lo hice expresamente para ti."

Todos los invitados guardaron silencio para ver de qué se trataba, hasta que Patty, incapaz de contener más tiempo sus nervios ni su ansiedad por saber qué había dentro de esa caja, arrebató la misma de las manos de su novio, arrancando de plano el papel decorativo. Al retirar la parte de arriba de la caja, todos suspiraron conmovidos.

Un pintoresco violín anaranjado, con rosadas cuerdas de metal, le sonreía desde el interior de la caja. "Es hermoso", susurró ella, tocando con delicadeza cada uno de los rincones del instrumento. "¿Cómo suena?"

El sonrió de felicidad al ver la gratitud en los ojos de su futura esposa. "Los sonidos son fieles a los de un violín cotidiano, sólo que las cuerdas nunca se romperán."

"Nunca se romperán", repitió Patty con estupor, deseando que se la tragara la tierra. Había pensado lo peor de su novio mientras que él se desvivía por terminar su original obsequio. "¡Stear, por favor, perdóname!", y corrió a abrazarlo en medio de un estruendoso aplauso de los presentes. "¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar el daño?"

El sonrió a través de sus espejuelos. "No te quites los anteojos... no quiero que veamos empañado el mejor momento de nuestras vidas", y caminó con ella rumbo al altar, mientras que Candy y Annie ya comenzaban a imaginarse sus respectivos enlaces, aunque otra chica habría de llevarles la delantera: Eliza.


End file.
